The Game
by Westcott
Summary: Victorious, after the march on the Xiaolin Temple, The Heylin are now the most dominant power in the world. But with the monks seemingly gone for good, the Heylin forces must now secretly vie for power against one another. However unbeknownst to their allies, two old enemies have joined forces once again in a final bid to destroy their most hated of rivals, once and for all.
1. United We Stand, Divided They Fall

**Chapter One: United We Stand, Divided They Fall**

* * *

"Beautiful." Wuya mused looking over the broken ruins of the Xiaolin Temple, her bright emerald eyes glittering with unimaginative glee as she surveyed the scene before her. Breathing in the fumes of ash and sulfur, a sly smirk slid across her ruby lips as she watched the flames dance, slowly eating their way through the ancient buildings until only their bare bones remained. "Absolutely beautiful."

It was truly a marvelous site to behold, the once mighty Xiaolin Temple, built by Dashi himself, blessed by the Xiaolin Masters' of old now reduced to nothing more than rubble at her feet. It was glorious, if only Dashi could see her now, standing tall upon the ruins of his house. She smiled. She knew she'd always win, eventually, one way or another. It was rather strange, in fact, how things worked out in the end, even by her standards, it was almost amusing how time after time she had plotted the demise of the Xiaolin Monks', when the key to their undoing was staring her in the face all along.

It was true, as impossible as it sounded, today was the day the Heylin were finally victorious. The monks' were gone, and the Shen Gong Wu where hers at last, well, once she had Spicer promptly excavate them all of course form what remained of the Temple Vault. And once she had them all then nothing and no one would be able to stop her, not even her own. True, she while acknowledged that victory today was only a direct result of… she hesitated to say the word 'comradery' on her part, she knew that soon enough the war for supremacy between her Heylin allies would soon begin, and she wasn't about to lose her throne once again.

"An inspirational site if ever there was one." Came the voice of Hannibal Roy Bean, as if on cue. As The Ying-Ying Bird swooped past The Heylin Witch and perched itself upon one of many giant splinters of scorched wood that stuck into the back of The Temple's once lush green garden. "This is truly a day to be remembered." Said the bean, hardly visible form within the bird's dark grey feathers. "If only Dashi could see this."

"You know, I was just thinking the exacted same thing." Wuya nodded regarding him. "Well you know what the humans say? Great minds think alike." She smiled sweetly, finally turning to face the dastardly duo.

"Indeed we do." Hannibal replied. "We are very much alike." He added grinning. Wuya knew what he was up too, Hannibal was no fool, and there was no doubt in her mind that he too knew of what was coming. Hannibal would need an ally, and of course it would had to be her, he wouldn't dare openly go against the others without her support. Especially now that she had her all the might of her terrifying behemoth Mala Mala Jong at once again at her command, it only made sense that Hannibal would need a mix of power and wit if he was ever going to win this new war.

However if Hannibal wanted her as an ally then he would have to play the game, what possible use could he be? Well it was about time for her to find out. "Am I sensing an attempt at flattery dear Hannibal?" She said raising her eyebrow, feigning innocence.

"Your powers of observation have always been your best feature Wuya." Hannibal laughed as he admired her playful candor. "But you know why I'm here." He said in a more serious tone as all forms of curtsy and polite demeanor disappeared from his southern voice.

Wuya smirked, his change in tone had betrayed him it seems that the great Hannibal Bean was desperate for her help. "Of course Hannibal, no one comes to see me without a deal in mind." She chuckled softy at the thought. "And no one comes to see me more often then you."

"No games this time Wuya." Hannibal said. "This is important, you and I both know what's coming. And I don't think Chase will have much use for you anymore." The Bean smiled, as he dismounted his avian partner and hopped up upon Wuya's shoulder. "Now that The Monks' are all gone, how long do you think will it be until he casts you out into the cold once again?" He whispered, dripping his poisonous words into her ear as she listened intently. "Isn't it about time you took back your rightfully yours?" He added slyly.

"And I'd suppose you'd be the kind gentlemen to help with that?" The Witch inquired looking down towards Hannibal as he gazed back at her suggestively. "And if I were to agree to such a thing, what then what would be in it for you, my dear Hannibal?" She asked. The Bean certainly knew how to charm a Heylin girl, but then again Wuya wasn't so easily swayed. No doubt he would obviously want something in return for his services and if he was offering what she thought he was, then the price would most certainly be great.

"Oh nothing much." Hannibal shrugged. "Maybe, perhaps, just small managerial position in your new regime?"

Wuya couldn't help but let a small laugh escape as those words left his mouth. 'A small managerial position' indeed, she knew Hannibal better than that, The Bean would never have settled for anything less than total domination. Right-hand man wasn't his style, so his motivation was clear, he was going to betray her. She didn't know what irritated her the most, the fact that he was planning to do so or the fact that he genuinely thought he could get away with it. Fine, if he was going to play that game, she'd play along, for now, then who knows he may yet be of some use to her after all?

"Management." Wuya said in false surprise. "We are ambitious."

"Just think about it." Said Hannibal, his work done, the bean hopped off The Witch's shoulder and mounted The Ying-Ying Bird once again. "I think it's time for we true Heylin to take back the world that what was once ours, don't you?" He laughed one more time, before finally letting an evil cackled escape as he flew off into the blackened skies and into the darkness of his mountain lair that loomed ever present in the distance.

"Oh Hannibal." Wuya sighed, "I do believe this world has only ever belonged to me." She grinned as she watched The Heylin Demon fly away. It appears the war had begun sooner than she had anticipated, it was time to make her move, and quickly before the others figured out what was happening. She would have to strike and she was have to strike fast, a worthy ally would be needed. And while Hannibal was a wreath while partner indeed, no one could deny that, he had come to her far too late, her plans were already in motion, and she had already made her choice… "Speaking of the devil." Wuya said out loud.

"And I shall appear." Replied only the cold voice of Chase Young. "You know you should be careful in manipulating him like that, when he finds out he would be best pleased and he's always had a thing for vengeance." He spoke as the black smoke and flickering ambers that had drowned the battlefield cowered from his presence, to reveal were he had been standing the entire time.

"I should have known you'd be watching." Wuya said as Chase walked up to address her. "And I must say your concern for my welfare is touching Chase, but I can handle Hannibal. Besides I'm confident he will prove his worth to our plans soon enough."

"Then, it appears that I owe you an apology Wuya." The Heylin Dragon as a dark smirked crept upon his face, obviously amazed at The Witch's uncharacteristic display of fealty towards their partnership. "Perhaps I underestimated your loyalty after all."

Wuya let a wicked smile slip, it was true that she and Chase have had their differences in the past, but what they told The Monks' that night was no lie. They both knew that for the sake of evil, it was in their own best interests to put their differences aside and shift their focus towards establishing their power together, before the others could figure out what was happening. And with the threat of the Xiaolin seemingly extinguished for now, it was time for them to finally seize control.

"Well, what can I say? I've had a change of heart." Wuya said, amused at Chase's apparent shock, not that it was entirely unjustified of course. But still, she did enjoy surprising The Heylin Dragon every now and again, and it was nice to keep a bit of unpredictability within a relationship, she always found, especially within a relationship such as there's. "Through I sincerely hope, that my sudden drastic change in character will warrant far greater rewards…?"

"I sure the world in the palm of our hands will be most fitting compensation." Chase said, folding his hands behind his back, and letting his trademark smirk once again play about his lips. "Providing you keep your word." He said more or less warning her with his hardened expression and a dangerous look developing in his narrowing amber eyes.

"My dearest Chase." The Witch purred. "Despite popular belief, when I give my word I am bound to it to for all eternity." Wuya said, as she placed her hand on her heart, or at least where one would assume it to be should she had one. "Don't threat, I will honor our deal." Wuya gave a wryly smile as she closed the distance between them. "And then who knows Chase, once the competition is eliminated, then maybe you and I can finally have that final confrontation we've been pining for…" She more or less breathed into his ear.

Chase knew how the game was played, that's what she admired most about him, and if there was ever one person in this god forsaken realm that could match her in this business then it would almost certainly be him. However mere admiration wasn't going to be enough to save him either, like Hannibal he was a threat, and whether she enjoyed his company or not, he was going to have to be removed, one day. She knew that, and so did he. The only question was, who was going to be left sending once the dust was settled and the world is finally under the control of just, one.

"Perhaps." Chase said with a crooked smile, as Wuya drew away. "But alas, we might be waiting for some time… for now just remember, united we stand?"

"Divided they fall."


	2. Betrayal

**Chapter Two: Betrayal**

* * *

_Fire engulfed Raimundo's surroundings, the ground shook as overhead the whale of another squadron of Jack-bot's passed as they began their bombing decent. The ground shook again, this time it was the Temple Vault that begins to crumble, the mortar and stone fall like rain upon the Xiaolin Monk's that were unlucky enough to be court within the deathly shower that buried them instantly among the rubble. _

_The Shoku Warrior took in the momentum of his situation. Pushed back into The Temple courtyard, the barriers barely holding with the might of the Heylin Behemoth Mala Mala Jong slowly breaking through the weakening wooden doors of the Temple gates. The Xiaolin Monk's themselves were spread fin, most gathered against the gates, pushing back as the Heylin Demon outside slammed its iron fist into wood once again. The others that remained were desperately trying to maintain dominance over the battlements as Chase Young's fearsome army of various Jungle Cats swarmed up the Temple Wall's. _

_Leaping up towards the battlements to join the fight, Raimundo's fist instantly came into contact with that of a vicious snow leopard that was already busy tearing into the flesh of an unfortunate Xiaolin Monk. Catching the carnivorous feline by surprise, the force of the boy's powerful strike sent the ancient cat flying, back down into the path of the Heylin Hordes that relentlessly climbed up the stone wall. Raimundo turned way, only to have a sharp pain suddenly slash across his chest, another of Chase's Cats had stroke while he wasn't looking. _

_The intensity of the pain caught __The Shoku Warrior off guard, Raimundo collapsed to the ground in a momentary lapse of awareness. Taking advantage of this, the mighty lion suddenly bared down upon him, the beast's fangs drawn with the ravenous excitement and hunger, ready to finally devour his prey. However the Jungle Warrior's victory was only all but short lived, as within seconds that the cat had pinned Raimundo down, a sudden blast of fire had taken it of its paws and hurtling back down into the Heylin rabble below._

"_Rai?" The Brazilian Boy heard a soft voice as he recoiled from what had just happened, clenching his eyes shout as the immense pain __of the cat's mark continued to spread across his chest. "Rai?" The voice became louder, filling with panic as Raimundo remained unresponsive to its questions. "Rai are you alright!" The voice suddenly becoming recognizable, it was Kimiko, the Dragon of Fire gingerly placed her shacking hand upon his open wound as the boy winced in pain._

"_Come on, we need to get you out of here!" Kimiko said, placing her arm around her leader's shoulder and dragging him to his feet, as more and more Jungle Cat's suddenly began to descend upon the Battlements. Overwhelming the remaining monks, the pair of dragons barely had enough time to stand before yet another Heylin Warrior charged forward for an attack, knocking Raimundo out of Kimiko's grasp, her new opponent ran towards her, twin blades in hand, a sudden flash of fire and steal, and the Heylin Soldier had fallen to the floor, no match for her._

"_Moby Morpher!" Kimiko heard a hideous voice coming from up above, and from out of the ash socked clouds, came on other than Hannibal Roy Bean. His landing sending a shock-wave that almost brought down the entire wall, Hannibal wasted no time, and form the powers of his signature Shen Gong Wu, four more vines sprang form his body. Each strike like a lash form a whip, Kimiko could only withstand so much until her defenses slipped, and with a sharp jab to the ribs the Dragon of Fire was thrown to the ground._

_The site of his friend's broken body next to his sparked Raimundo back into life and hurtling towards the Heylin Demon. With each hate filled throws landing a miss, Raimundo's rage only grow as he too was again knocked back by another deadly lash of Hannibal's seemingly iron vines. "Now, now boy, let's not get all work up over a women." He laughed glancing over Raimundo's shoulder to where Kimiko had fallen. "Does seem like a shame though, pretty little face like hers…" He grinned, baring his rotting teeth, his red bloodshot eyes crawled up and down his enemy's battered body, scanning his now tattered and chard Shoku robes. "It doesn't seem that you're doing a very good job protecting your precious warriors."_

_Dragging himself back into fighting position, Raimundo growled in response, desperately trying not to let Hannibal's poisonous words sink in, as he placed himself protective between the unconscious Kimiko and the Heylin Bean, whose face only seemed to twist with amusement as he watched. "Very heroic, but pretty pointless when the little lady's not even conscious enough to see it."_

_Driven by blind unquenchable rage, the pain that steamed form Raimundo's wounds meant little to nothing to him now, as he sent several whirling bursts air towards this enemy. Each torrent slamming into the hideous creature, as though they were made of stone, Hannibal, taken by surprise at share power the boy's anger could muster, was blasted off balance and crashing into the roof of an neighboring tower. A slight smile of morbid satisfaction played upon Raimundo's face as he watched the destruction caused by the bean's fall. Suddenly jerking out of his trance as he realized Kimiko has still unmoving and knowing that his minor victory would only have unconvinced Hannibal, he quickly gathering her within his arms, ignoring the pain in his chest and gingerly lifting her fragile form as began his slow and careful decent into the courtyard below. _

_Chaos reigned in courtyard, as with a final slam of his fist, Mala Mala Jong crashed through The Temple gates, sending splinters flying off into the air like shards of glass. The elder monks swarmed around him, pikes in hand, but avail, with nothing but a simple swing of the Third Arm Sash, several monks were cast aside. _

"_Wudai Crater Earth!" Clay cried, raising the ground beneath the monster's feet and opening up the earth before him, sending Mala Mala Jong into the pit. Allowing himself a brief moment to smile at his success, Clay's confidence was suddenly drained from his face, as he caught side of an unconscious Kimiko in Raimundo's now blood soaked arms. "Rai! Kim!" He screamed in panic, rushing over to them and taking Kimiko out of Raimundo's grasp before the pain that burned throughout his chest made him topple over. _

_Another explosion hit, more and more monks piled into the courtyards as the Heylin flooded in through the broken gates. "We have to get her out of here!" Shouted The Shoku Warrior. "Go through the catacombs, now!" He order Clay, his voice with full of authority. The Cowboy stared at him for a moment, in shock at tone, with a look of both worry and hesitation plastered on his face._

"_But what about you!" Clay asked, looking down at Raimundo's wounds with concern. "You're hurt!"_

"_I've got to get everyone out!" He declared loudly. "Don't worry about me, just get her out… I'll get everyone else!" _

_However Clay still looked apprehensive, but nevertheless heeding his leader's words, Clay nodded and raced off and into The Xiaolin Temple, not daring to look back. The ground cracked, as Mala Mala Jong reemerged, bursting forth and letting out a horrific roar. The Heylin Demon charged after the Wudai Warrior, only to have Raimundo desperately cut him off, his weapon ready in hand, poised for another attack._

* * *

_Omi searched throughout the burning building, the battle was lost and the monks were retreating, as both the fire and evil were proving too difficult to control. But he had to find Master Fung, he had to get him out, he would not abandon him. "Master!" He called out again but to no reply, shielding his eyes away from the blaze as the flames tore their way through the Temple. "Master Fung!"_

_A figure becoming visible in the smoldering chaos, his amber eyes burning brighter than the inferno that surrounded them, he knew who it was, the last person he wanted to see. "Chase Young." Omi said in low tone, hesitating for a moment before taking on an immediate defensive stance. _

_His hands shaking, the panic induced by his surrounding making him even more uneasy. So many things telling him that this was wrong, Chase been here, it felt so strange after all they'd been through in the past few days. And although Chase Young once again stood before him as the prince of darkness Omi feared he would remain, The Dragon of Water couldn't help but think back to the man he only briefly knew. _

_The man who he believed Chase Young would always be, good or evil, he was still there, even if he didn't want to realize it. _

_Omi stared his opponent down, he didn't want to fight, not now after all that had happen. "What are you doing here?" He asked, hoping Chase would have an ulterior motive as he always does. He had no business attacking the Temple, not like this, it didn't seem right, at least for Chase anyway. _

_No, Chase would have a plan, a secret alliance intended at least, perhaps he remember what had happen in the parallel world, maybe he had changed his mind about the Heylin, maybe Chase was here to help._

"_I'm afraid your moment has come young one." Chase Young replied, a smirk on his lips full of horrid intent, Omi's eyes winded in realization. "I do believe that you and I have some unfinished to take care off." Summoning the flames around them to his command, Chase gathered a ball of fire within his palm and sent towards his former protégé. _

_Water brushed form Omi's hands and into a shield of ice, turning the fire into smoke, Omi angrily thrusting the wall ice back at his enemy. With little effort, the dragon lord slammed his fist into the ice, shattering the wall into broken glass._

_"You'll have to do much better than that, little one." Chase quipped._

_Omi was taken back, frozen in shock, he'd never seen that look upon Chase Young's face before, a look full of rage, malice and hatred. _

_A hatred of him? A sheer determination to kill him. _

"_Chase what are you doing?" Omi exclaimed, as the Dragon lord pounced, narrowly missing Chase's strike as he dodged another of his kicks before he sent a second torrent of water flying towards Chase, separating the two form close quarters. "Chase, wait…stop!" Omi cried out again in desperation. _

_But the Heylin Lord paid no heed and continued his relentless assault, until suddenly, it all when black._

* * *

Deep within the confines of Chase Young's hidden dungeon, the silent moonlight slid its way through the slim gap in the mountain stone, allowing its glow to catch and shine throughout the caverns of the dimly lit prison. Slowly, it began to seep its way through the bars of prisoner's cells, illuminating the pale faces of long forgotten souls that still dwelt solemnly within them.

Softly, by the sweet relief of the moon's gentle touch upon his skin, Omi was prized out of his state of unconscious bliss and back into the harsh reality of his current situation. "Master Fung...?" He whispered, dancing in and out of a daze, his vision blurred, barely beginning to define the shapes that he now saw dance back and forth before him. "Master?" He asked again, becoming increasingly desperate as he began to comprehend the jarring nature of his surroundings.

Shifting from his position on the wooden bed that stood in the corner of his cell and sliding to sit on its edge. "Where am I?" He spoke out loud, head in hands, slowly robbing his temple as he tried to relive the pain fobbing within his head. "I have to get out of here."

"You'll find that quite impossible, little one." Omi knew that voice, his sight returning, the dancing shapes that littered his vision coming together to form an image of Chase Young, standing there, staring intently before him. With nothing more but the bars separating them, the Young Dragon decided to risk the obvious and inevitable ace Chase would no doubt have up his sleeve, and throw a powerful strike aimed directly at The Heylin Lord nonetheless.

His hand hurtling towards the bars, ready to destroy them instantly. However rather than causing them to shatter as if they were nothing but glass, as he expected, Omi's attack was short lived. As soon enough as his fist made contact with the blackened steal, a sudden surge of dark energy fell upon him. Contorting his body in a mad fit of pure, furious and unforgiving pain, the resulting force thrust him backwards and into the air, slamming his fragile form into the cold stone wall behind him.

"I apologize for the theater, young monk, it is necessary for you to remain here for the time been." Chase spoke as he watched The Wudai Warrior struggled to his feet. The boy's eyes riving with an anger that Chase had never previously seen within him.

"Why am I here?" Omi spat, no time for exchanging pleasantries with his former mentor. "Why was I spared?" He roared, as his mind hurtling back to the events of the Xiaolin Temple. It was at this moment, that all sympathy and respect that he once held towards the Heylin Lord had vanished from within him.

Throughout all the terrible deeds that Chase Young had committed in his time, throughout all the horrid things Omi had seen and fought through, never, not once, had he thought that Chase would stoup to something so… dishonorable.

But he did, and if Omi was been honest with himself, it was the total sense of betray that stabbed at his heart the most. He always thought Chase was better than this, better than the rest of them, and most of all he never through that Chase would do something like this to him.

Was he still a man of honor?

"I'm afraid I couldn't just let them kill you, little one." Said Chase. "After all, you've become far too valuable to waste… and off course, my offer still stands."

"What makes you think I'd even consider joining you, after what you did today?" Omi snarled, bitterness befalling him, no longer able to look his captor in the eye, the Wudai Warrior turned away from the bars and looked down back into the darkness of his cell. "Do you know…?" He began in a whisper. "Do you know if the others survived?"

"I have allowed Wuya to have Spicer excavate the ruins in hopes of finding any remaining Shen Gong Wu." Chase replied, causing Omi to snort in derision at the thought of the Witch's predictability. "So far Spicer has not stumbled upon any of your former friends."

Sighing in a tamed sense of slight relief, Omi took a seat back on his wooden bed and turned back towards Chase. But slight relief was not going to be enough for the young monk, anything could have happened to them, destroyed in the exploitation, eaten by the Jungle Cat's, anything! Omi's mind was racing with scenarios, desperately trying to remember every detail of that day, searching for anything that could answer whether or not they his fellow monks had made it.

"It is unlikely that any others were as lucky as you." Chase spoke suddenly, effortlessly reading the monk's concerned look upon his face. "My allies were very explicit in their ambition to level the entire Temple, and Wuya certainly made sure of that."

Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, it took all of Omi's strength not to make another attempt at the iron bars. Realizing that his anger would be pointless within this situation, and if he wanted to get any further information out of the Heylin Lord, he would need to keep a level head and play along with whatever mind game Chase would have in store for him. "Why are you doing this?" He sighed. "What happened to honor?"

"In all my fifteen hundred years upon this earth, I have never done anything to place my honor in question." Replied Chase, his faint smirk gone from his face, and a darkening look beginning replace his previously relaxed demeanor. "And I don't intend to start now."

"That doesn't answer my question." Omi pressed further, if he wasn't going to get out of here then he wanted to know, he really wanted to know why Chase would do this. And he was, eventually, no matter how long it would take to find out. "You destroyed my home, our home, the place we both were raised. Does that mean so little to you? That doesn't seem very honorable to me." He paused. "And yet you saved me, why?"

Chase was silent for a moment, as Omi continued his unyielding stare against him, perhaps the Wudai Warrior finally getting to the Heylin Lord after all. "Think of me what you will Omi." Chase finally began. "But my reasoning for saving you remains the same."

"And what would be the point!" Omi exclaimed. "To bring order and balance? You think that we'd rule the world together, you think I'd let you?"

"I think you'd be more respective to my offer once you learn of the alternative." Said Chase. "Because once my plan successes the real fight will being, it won't matter what we have done in the past, or whose side we fought for, Xiaolin or Heylin, we all will burn."

"Is that all I am then, a weapon against everyone else?" Omi whispered shaking his head at his mentor's shame. "A true warrior once said that it was not the strongest opponent that will achieve victory, but the strongest will."

"I'm afraid in this instance that is no longer true, little one. Times have changed, this is a whole new game, a lesson for you, learn how to play it and quickly you'll have to adapt to survive."

"You know I respected you once, I thought you were better than monsters you fought beside. Apparently I was wrong!" Omi finally snapped. "You're not a warrior, you're a coward." And with that Omi broke his callus stare with the Heylin Lord and retreated back into the darkest corner of his cell, curling himself into a ball, the Wudai Warrior shut his eyes and blocked out any further thought of Chase's poisonous words form his mind, if this was the true nature of a warrior's valor then for all he was concerned both they and the entire world could burn.

* * *

"It doesn't seem like much has changed does it?" Hannibal spoke as the Ying-Ying Bird swooped down into view and perched itself on Wuya's shoulder. "It's almost as like getting rid of the monks didn't do a damn bit of difference."

The Heylin Witch was sat on the edge of one of the many pools that littered Chase Young's lavish Citadel that she had often found herself lurching by. Her fingers leisurely dancing against the waterline, a knowing smirk slowly formed upon her lips as she turned to regard her current companion. "Almost isn't even close."

In retrospect, the bean was absolutely right, nothing much had changed. Not like she expected much would, but things were progressing far slower then she needed at this point. Sure Hannibal and Chase were busy preparing for war, but for her plan to work, her endgame, she would need the others, and for that she needed something had to happen, something big. And after all, who better to stare up some trouble then Hannibal Bean. "It appears that certain events are moving a little slower than we anticipated them too."

"We?" Hannibal raised his hairless brow. "So I see you finally came to your senses." The Bean chuckled softly. "I knew I could always rely on you to have something up your sleeve, so I take it you have something sinister in mind."

"Oh you know me all too well Hannibal." Wuya laughed, as she dipped her legs into the pool. She would have to play the fool now, this was his ploy, she'd tell him the plan and he'd take over, it was his style. Perhaps in the past, she had fell victim to such a gambit, much to her own personal shame it was her disparity to regain her powers that clouded her judgement. And off course Hannibal was all too glad to use this to his advantage but now she could use this to hers. Like all men Hannibal needed to be under the illusion that they were the ones in control, in order to keep them in line. And so her ploy as set. "And I assume you'd be rather interested in hearing it?"

"I would indeed." The Bean smirked as he flew of his bird and landed upon Wuya's exposed knee with dark intrigue. "If you'd be so kind as to elaborate?"

"You know…" Wuya began, her smirk slicing deeper into her cheek as she quietly reveled in Hannibal's impatience. "I've never been a particularly fond of the phase, 'divide and conquer'."

"What are you suggesting?" Asked Hannibal, his curiosity ever increasing, Wuya could see it in his eyes. Soon the deal would be closed, she could taste it, Hannibal was in the palm of her hands, whether he knew it or not.

"We need to call the Heylin together, all of them, take advantage of this rare opportunity we have, now with all the Heylin Lords uniting, we need to consolidate our forces..." She said, trailing off hoping he would take the hint. Because for her plans to work, they would need to call forth The Heylin Council. "We need to show the people of this backwater world who their true rulers' really are, and we can't do that on our own."

"You want to call the council!" Hannibal exclaimed, throwing his vines up in the air. "Are you insane? That is precisely the thing will gave Chase the advantage!" He almost shouted this time, giving her a deathly glare as he did, as if something with his mind had suddenly clicked. "Why my dear Wuya." He began more smoothly this time. "This makes me feel that perhaps there is something you're not telling me, maybe, you're neglecting to tell me of your real motives in this behind this matter?"

Chuckling, Wuya smiled, doubt, it seemed had been cast upon the bean's mind, and well she knew how to deal with that. "Ah question my motives all you want Hannibal, but they shall remain ambiguous." She winked. "But fear not, our common interest far outweighs any personal desires I want gain form this venture, believe me Hannibal, have I ever been known to remain loyal to my current partner?"

"That's what concerns me." Hannibal replied, unconvinced. "And how can you be sure, once of course, you find a suitable excuse to unite those squabbling fools under one of our influence, that we can use this to our advantage?"

"Don't fear Hannibal." Wuya's dark smirk returned. "Chase still believes that we have settled our differences in order for us to move forward in our goals, he'll lend me his vote." She paused, raising her eyebrow. "And I expect I've have yours too, will I not?"

"Indeed, and with the council under our control, and with Monks destroyed the world would be under our control." Hannibal face twisted with mischievous glee, finally taking the bait, he was hers now, her new pawn, well more or less. Even so Wuya couldn't help but mentally congregate herself on this matter. As expert manipulator as she prided herself on been, this was Hannibal Roy Bean, and no matter how much it pained her to admit it, he was rather good at it himself, perhaps it was about time that he was brought down a niche, maybe his reputation had been exaggerated.

"And Chase will have no choice but to do are bidding whether he wants to or not." Wuya finishes extending her new 'partner' a knowing look. "And when the time comes, and the world is finally under Heylin rule?" She asked in false excitement, their partnership only moments new she would need to give him early dominance within their newly formed relationship in order to insure his loyalty.

"Then The Mighty Chase Young will have to face off against the connived powers of the Heylin council and all its intended fury." Hannibal went on, his past demeanor of worry and doubt now completely vanished from his features, in their place, cunning determination and thoughts of convoluted plots played about happily across his face. "And, we can be sure Chase will still trust you?"

"Chase will trust me as long as he believes I'm working against you, and as far has he's concerned, that will continue on most… indefinitely."

"Until the time is right then." Hannibal nodded, returning to his avian companion. "But for now it appears I'll have to do all dirty work." He laughed. "I'll give those Heylin fools a grand skeptical, all you need to worry about is keeping dragon breath leashed."

"I'll do my best." Wuya waved, as The Ying-Ying bird took flight, carrying her master away. All the while Wuya's watchful stare remained ever present, even after the shadows engulfed the pair, and removed them form sight. Wuya's sense of sadistic joy grow, it wouldn't take long now until the Heylin council was under her control, and once she controlled the council, she controlled the Heylin and soon the world. A rather satisfying days' work, if she did say so herself.

* * *

Chase's Young's face was that of stone as he waved his hand towards the marble wall in front of him that eroded to his command, leading out in to one of the many dimly light passage ways into the inner sanctum of his palace. Slowly stepping out of the hidden door, The Dragon Lord's amber eyes darted back and forth, up and down the passageway, searching for anything and more particularly anyone to avoid. He had to be careful, not even his Jungle Cat's knew of his secret entrance, least of all Wuya.

Confident that he was truly alone, Chase waved his hand yet again, the marble wall restored, The Heylin Warrior began to walk away, quickening his pace, lest anyone that might appear thinking his lonely presence here too suspicious. However, as he continued his retreat, the thought of his secret revealed was not what occupied his thoughts. No, it was his encounter with the young Omi that refused to leave his mind. Although it was not the act of imprisoning the young monk that Chase could not dismiss, but rather what he had said… was he truly a coward?

No, he couldn't possibly. Like the human's say, all's fair in love and war! The destruction of the Xiaolin Temple was a strategic manoeuvre, not an act of random chaotic aggression. Chase Young was a man of honor not malice, he does what he does to insure order within the world, his order. The Heylin Arts just as well happen to be the most effective way of obtaining such a result. Honor is not bound by faction, Xiaolin or Heylin, good nor evil, it doesn't matter, there is no good or evil within world, it is of how we make of it and nothing more. Or at least, that what Chase had always told himself,

His young prodigy was obviously just too blind to see it, but he'd fix that soon enough. Omi had always been a stubborn one, even for a Xiaolin Monk, he had spent too much time with those narrow minded fools. It seems they had corrupted his judgment far worse than he had initially anticipated. But Omi's assent was something that needed a delicate touch, if he was ever going to join him, then Chase would have play this carefully, especially if was ever going to have a chance against Wuya once their plan had succeed.

Something one purposely doing what he did to save Omi's life.

"Isn't sneaking about this place usually my first port of all." Came the sound of the aforementioned Witch that stopped him dead in his tracks. He didn't turn to address her, he knew where she was, in the shadows as always, most likely leaning lazily against one of beams that ran down the length of the hall. It was her way of been provocative, trying to capture his attention, or if only just to irritate him.

"It isn't sneaking when it's one's own house." He quipped, a slight smirk tugged at his lips, he but wasn't going to play this game. If Wuya was thinking she'd finally found something she could use against him, then he wasn't about to give her the satisfaction, he knew that would be the thing to truly irritate her. Well, if she was insisting on this ploy then at least he could have a little fun with it while it lasted.

"So you where sneaking?" Wuya said, trying to press him further, or if anything to at least regard her.

"Very observant." Chase replied bluntly, almost revealing in his partner's apparent curiosity, there was no way she could have court him leaving the dungeon, and she wasn't going to find out about it now. Still he must admit he seem to did enjoy these types of conversations they shared, it was always amusing to see which of them could try and gain a foothold against then other, and tonight it appeared the game was in his favor.

"And where exactly have we been sneaking off too? Should I be jealous?" The Witch went on, slipping into view as she leaned in closer to his side with her hand on her shoulder plate. Another cunning ploy, Chase almost had to chuckle, flirting it seemed, when dealing with Wuya, translated into her trying to determine whether or not he had unpleasant secrets to uncover.

Setting on a slight chuckle, Chase couldn't help become amused at the thought. "Believe me Wuya, when I say that a night with any other women upon this earth wouldn't be worth risking the extent of your scone."

"I'm glad you know to whom you belong." Wuya whispered into his ear, causing him to roll his eyes.

Oh, of course he 'belonged' to Wuya, naturally. Apparently, the women hadn't court up on the thousand years or so of women been the subservient within the relationship. A relationship! With Wuya as the subservient, he could only dream.

Sometimes he actually questioned whether or not she serious in her advances.

He didn't know what terrified him more, a relationship with a women, or moreover said women been Wuya. Obviously as monk at The Xiaolin Temple women were not exactly permitted to be on his mind, and even if they were, Chase was never particularly bothered with them, even now within all his fifteen hundred years upon this earth, he hadn't really experienced, what would call a 'true' romantic encounter with a female.

That was what made Wuya's false advances so irritating. The short and simple fact that he knew they were nothing but folly, and small part of him that maybe, perhaps, wanted such advances to be true and not solely for the purpose of gain power over the other… if only to console his inexperienced self that he was in fact desirable to those of the opposite sex.

"However if not women." Wuya's playful deduction when on. "Then, who or what else could possibly keep The Great Chase Young away from his schemes and plots I wonder?"

"Whether or not I choose to happily skip or depressingly stomp around these halls is really none of your concern, so I suggest you keep on wondering dear Wuya." He warned The Witch with a deathly glare as he now turned to face his companion. Casting his imposing shadow upon her, only seemed to make the women's crooked grin grow even larger. Good, it seemed she had finally court on with the fact that she wouldn't get anything further form him.

"Oh come now Chase." Wuya said in the sweetest voice she could muster. "I thought we agreed to honest with one another."

"Old habits die hard, I'm afraid." He wasn't going to give up, he had won today's game, and no matter have innocently she played it now, she wasn't going to claw anything back.

"Very well!" Wuya exclaimed, her hands raised in jest defeat. "Keep your secrets close, we have far more important matters to attend to anyway, then who or what you're hiding from me." Obviously Wuya knew she had plucked a nerve, the look on her face gave that away instantly, and no doubt would be plotting to find out what he was keeping from her, wait until he'll let his guard down.

Well, she'll be waiting long while for that happen. Besides, like Wuya said, they had other important matters to attend too at this time that should keep both their unwanted secrets from coming into play just yet. They're schemes would have to wait.

"Hannibal has agreed to call the council then." Chase grinned as she nodded to confirm, perfect, everything was going according to plan. And now even better, Hannibal was been made to look the fool, he should have cooperated with Wuya far more often, as painful as it was to admit working on the same level has proven most satisfactory. "However did you manage to convince him to do that?"

"I merely suggested that control of the council means control of you, naturally he jumped at the idea." Wuya laughed, sharing in his amused look. "All we need now is a fitting catastrophe to unite them."

"And I'm sure Hannibal will be more than happy to provide us with one." Chase said, as his dark smirk deepened as he recalled what Wuya had said earlier 'Hannibal will prove useful', Hannibal will prove most useful indeed. He never imagined that that control of that wretched Bean would feel so exhilarating, but yet it was still just another stepping stone on the road towards victory, the Heylin Lord's would need to be brought under control. And kept far away for Hannibal's influence as possible, he would make sure of that personally.


End file.
